High School Debut To the Extreme!
by Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan
Summary: There are some things that describe Tsukumi. Take: Rebel, Dark, Tom-boy and er.. mean for example. She prays and craves for a normal life, but its the impossible. She goes to a school, Osaka High and meets Yoh Komiyama his older brother, Hitaki OC. Yoh/OC trouble starts.. How does she fit in? READ! YohxOC Being RE-WRITTEN! On HIATUS
1. Truth Hurts While lying on Your Back

**Disclaimers: I do not own High School Debut, I don't own any characters except for Nene Masasami, Mitsunari Masasami and Tsukumi Risa Masasami, including Hitaki. This is the story I've been working on so here it goes! No flames please!**

I loved him with all my might. The"little" accident or should I say "big" cost all of my sanity. There was no one left to comfort me. The father in my life, part of my DNA, the man who I bonded with! Dead... I blame myself for what happend five years ago. I, Tsukumi Risa Masasami now heir to the Masasmai fortune, lost all hope.

_*Flashback*_

_I walked through the crowd of cheering people. They were chanting my daddy's name as if he was a god. I smiled. He would be so surprised when he saw me. All of a sudden, the curtains open and his performance starts._

_He raps Yeah  
>It's my life<br>In my own words I guess_

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?  
>Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?<br>When they know they're your heart  
>And you know you are their armor<br>And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'em_

_But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you  
>And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?<br>What happens when you become the main source of a pain?  
>"Daddy look what I made," dad's gotta go catch a plane<em>

_"Daddy where's mommy? I can't find mommy, where is she?"  
>I don't know, go play Kumi, baby, your daddy's busy<br>Daddy's writing this song, this song ain't gon' write itself  
>I'll give you one underdog, and you gotta swing by yourself<em>

_Then turn right around in that song and tell her you love her  
>And put hands on her mother, who's a spitting image of her<br>That's Mitsunari, yeah baby, Mitsunari's crazy  
>Masasami made me, but tonight Mitsunari's rocka-by-baby<em>

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing<br>So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back<em>

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing<br>So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back<em>

_I keep having this dream, I'm pushin' Kumi on a swing  
>She keeps screaming, she don't want me to sing<br>"You're making mommy cry? Why? Why is mommy crying?  
>Baby, daddy ain't leaving no more, "Daddy you're lying?<em>

_"You always say that, you always say this is the last time  
>But you ain't leaving no more, daddy, you're mine"<br>She's piling boxes in front of the door, trying to block it  
>"Daddy please, daddy don't leave, daddy, no stop it!"<em>

_Goes in her pocket, pulls out a tiny necklace locket  
>It's got a picture, "This'll keep you safe daddy, take it witcha'"<br>I look up, it's just me standing in the mirror  
>These stinkin' walls must be talking, ?cuz man I can hear 'em<em>

_They're saying, "You got one more chance to do right  
>And it's tonight, now go out there<br>And show ?em that you love 'em ?fore it's too late?  
>And just as I go to walk out of my bedroom door<br>It's turns to a stage, they're gone, and this spotlight is on  
>And I'm singing<br>And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing<br>So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back<em>

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing<br>So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back<em>

_Sixty thousand people, all jumping out their seat  
>The curtain closes, they're throwing roses at my feet<br>I take a bow and thank you all for coming out  
>They're screaming so loud, I take one last look at the crowd<em>

_I glance down, I don't believe what I'm seeing  
>"Daddy it's me, help mommy, her ****** are bleeding"<br>But baby we're in Sweden, how did you get to Sweden?  
>"I followed you daddy, you told me that you weren't leavin'<br>You lied to me dad, and now you made mommy sad  
>And I bought you this coin, it says 'Number One Dad'?<em>

_"That's all I wanted, I just want to give you this coin  
>I get the point, fine, me and mommy are goin'"<br>But baby wait, "It's too late dad, you made your choice  
>Now go out there and show 'em that you love 'em more than us"<em>

_That's what they want, they want you _

_They keep screamin' your name  
>It's no wonder you can't go to sleep, just take another ****<br>Yeah, I bet you you will, you rap about it  
>Yeah, word, k-keep it real<em>

_I hear applause, all this time I couldn't see  
>How could it be, that the curtain is closing on me?<br>I turn around, find a gun on the ground, **** it  
>Put it to my brain, scream, "Die Mitsunari" and *** it<em>

_The sky darkens, my life flashes  
>The plane that I was on crashes and burns to ashes<br>That's when I wake up, alarm clock's ringin', there's birds singin'  
>It's spring and Kumi's outside swinging<em>

_I walk right up to Nene and kiss her  
>Tell her I miss her, Kumi just smiles<br>And winks at her little sister  
>Almost as if to say<em>

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing<br>So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back<em>

_And when I'm gone, just carry on, don't mourn  
>Rejoice every time you hear the sound of my voice<br>Just know that I'm looking down on you smiling  
>And I didn't feel a thing<br>So baby don't feel no pain  
>Just smile back"<em>

_A tear fell down my face as he finished his rap. The cowd jumps out of their seats and starts to yell "Mitsunari!", over and over. My daddy is standing still on the stage and looks down. His face grimaces and he picks me up and askes me the same question, "How did you get here?" I say, "I followed you daddy!" I take out a minted silver coin attached to a necklase and it's says Number One Dad on it. So far everything in his song, is coming true. "Kumi... I'm sorry, where's mommy and explain how you got here, we're all the way in Sweden." I sigh and tell him my full story. When he was packing an extra suitcase, I removed everything in it and put myself in it. I was on the plane where I emerged from the suitcase and followed him here and waited outside of the statium until the show started. Instead of yelling, he smiled wistfully and that was that. He asked me did mommy know I was here and I said I left a letter explaining everything. By now mommy whould be on her plane with Asa my little sister and whould be on her way here. A few minutes later daddy is on his phone and is saying soryy to mommy. He says that we're on our way back home and he's gonna be the pilot of the plane with passengers on it. _

_On the plane_

_On the plane I look at the passengers and take in their appearances. There are two white men one with ashy-blonde long hair tied back in a ponytail. The other is pale as me and could pass off as a porcelain-doll, my daddy says I look like. His hair is all in his face and it's at his shoulders. The other oassengers which was about ten more people looked normal to me. For some reason, something inside was putting my attention on those two strangers in particular. After thirtyminutes of the flight, daddy comes out to check on me. I eat the food he gives me and he exchanges glance with me as if he were worried about something. "Daddy...am I in trouble?" I ask in a sulken and low tone. He says no but hands me a piece of paper folded. When I try to open it he says wait until later. I nod. He goes back into the pilot room and the twoo white men looks at me for some time and they smile. One waves me over. I shove the paper in my back pocket and walk over. The ashy-blonde one is looking at me up and down and the dark-haired one just smiles. "So this is the 'Great Masasami's' daughter eh?" The ashy-blonde says. His voice sounds all husky. He pulls out a gun and points it at me. It looked like a 9mm, my daddy had one when he was in the army. I gasp and the dark-haired one grabs me by my hair and starts to feel on my body. Tears are coming down my face and the other passengers are screaming for help. My daddy comes out with a caliber and points it at the two men. Still more screams are coming from the Pow Pow! Is all I hear and my daddy is clutching his leg and the ashy-blonde guy is on the floor and blood is coming out of his chest. The dark-haired guy screams something in another ln French saying "Damn you!" I could understand what he was saying. He releases me and I run to my daddy crying his name out. The dark-haired guy punches my dadd and they are in an all out fist war. I had to do something. I jumped on the man's back and bit his ear making it bleed he pulls me off his back and thrusts me on the floor. Tears fliied my eyes and all of a sudden the plane is crashing down with so much speed. The emergency signal goes off and the oxygen masks are let out. Everyone grabs one and I do too except the dark-haired man. He was on top of my daddy punching the life out of him. My daddy was struggling to put his mask on and I paniced. I reached for the 9mm gun and shot it. The dark-haired man turned around slowly and fell to the ground dead. My daddy limped over to me and hugged me tight. We were both crying and all of the passengers got on the emergency rafts and so did we. As the raft fell out of the sky splashing on the the blue sea. I hugged my daddy the whole time we were drifting away on our raft. The plane crashed in to the sea. And he says to me to sleep. I close my eyes and he embraces me in a daughter-father hug. _

_Later on_

_I awake in a hosptial gown and in a bed. My daddy is in the other bed on the other side of the room. My moomy is next to him crying. I get out of bed and started to feel the pain in the left side of my stomach. I grasp it and limp over to his bed with my mommy and little sister along with my older brother. My daddy looks terrible, his face is pale and he is sweating like crazy. His body is all bandaged up and his heart beater is rating at a slow beat every second. His eyes slowly flutter open and he smiles a weak but joyful and blissful smile. His eye are glistening like glass. He calls us all angels. Tells my moomy, Asa and Dakko that he loves them. Lasly he looks at me with the most pride in his eyes and closes them saying, I love you. His heart-beater goes silent and I yell his name over and over but there is no response. We all break down in tears._

_*End Flashback*_

My mother did all she could to help me forget and stop blaming myself. She couldn't control me from becoming tramatized. My older brother left the house at age eighteen and had his first son named Otani with his girlfriend. I was only twelve when he gave up being the heir and that left me to take this burden. My mother also became careless and tramatized after Dakko left. All she had was her little Asa and me. Asa was giventhe best of the best and I had to cope with myself. My tyke(kid) days were over. I turned the music of me in my middleschool band called "Kittie" off from my stereo. Age 13 was my rebellious stage. I joined bands, did what ever I wanted. I slowly stopped thinking of the past and VRRRROOOOMMM! That was the sound of my sanchez(dirt-bike) firing up. *Sigh* A new school. I kicked my bike into gear and stroaded off the pavement of the "Masasami Mansion". I can remember the day my mother left to go on that damn five year business trip in America for the Masasami Corporation. What? She is the wife of Mitsunari Masasami. My mother had no choice but to take over the tycoon when my father died and I wasn't old enough to do all of the business, although she tried to speed up the proccess by finding me suitors. I remember Natso, my first one. He only cared about getting in my pants. But I fought back when ever he tried to beat on me for refusing. I's stilla virgin, yep, I kicked his ass to the curb. I was half way to Osaka High School, so I took my bike to a stop on an abandoned street going under construction for that new hotel distict. I rested my head on the handlebars and gear shift of my dirt bike. *Sigh* That was all I could get out before the flash back came. Tears already started to swell.

**Well? Is it good for a first chapter or what. I tried to make this as long as possible and the song that her father is rapping is Eminem's song called When I'm gone. Her father is suppose to be a hall of famer for doing war for Japan and a famous business tycoon owner, using the last name Masasami as it's name. He is also a rapper/singer who will be using the role of most of Eminem's songs in later chapeter. More of Tsukumi's past will be coming out in real later chapters, she will be playing the role of Nicki Minaj, Kittie's lead singer, Evanescence's lead singer, Eye Set to kill, Paramore and others songs as her own songs. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SONGS ON HERE. Thanks for reading and stay tuned. **

**P.S the next chapter starts off with a short flashback, I promise no long ones until later chappies! LEMONS, ONE-SHOTS AND FIGHTS IN LATER CHAPPIES! RATED M!**


	2. The Front Office Confrontation

**Disclaimers: I do not own High School Debut, I don't own any characters except for Nene Masasami, Mitsunari Masasami and Tsukumi Risa Masasami, Dakko Masasami, Hitaki and etc coming up in later chappies. The song featured today is The Legacy by BVB(Black Veil Brides).EnJoy reading and ty for reading ^u^**

_*Flashback*_

_"Sweetie, don't get mad, but someone has to take over. Take care of Asa. I will be back soon". I cut my mom off by saying "Soon? Oh, yeah...FIVE years is soon." She sighed and handed me a letter that was addressed to me. It was from the magazine I used to model for called The List. I ripped it up and tears went down my cheeks. "Mom! Im' only 15 and I really could care less what the fuck they want, okay! Take care of Asa? What a surprise mom, have'nt I been doing that ever since dad died and Dakko left? Five years, mom you can't do this sht to me! To us, to the whole Masasami family! I won't survive and I will miss you!" I cried. "Kumi.."she whispered as she wrapped me in a bear-tight hug. She then gave me a kiss on the fore head and I felt her warm and salty tears hit me on my forehead. "You helped pick yourself and myself up when Mitsunari died. I think the thing that calmed you the most was tha sweet and meloncholy sound of you playing your jinghu and your violin. The most ragest thing you did was joined that delinquent band named kiitie and letting people like Jeffree Star lead you and be your guide. I still remember that day I caught you two kissing, he was gay,too. The point is love yourself and everyone else. Please look after yourself and Asa. Promise me! This is a job for the responsibile heir to the Masasami Fortune."she told me. "Mom..I promise, but you know what the worst part about it all? I had to findout by reading a damn newspaper! You weren't even going to tell me!" I screeched through my tears. I ran off to my room while I left my mom crying and calling after me but not chasing me._

_*End Flashback*_

Humph! I stopped the tears and kicked my bike into gear. As, I pulled up to the school, all I saw was sluts, hoes, nerds studs,dudes and dudettes and people who would just not fit in the fucking incrowd. On my radio the song by Black Veil Brides called The Legacy was playing. I blocked out the rest of the stares and foucuse only on my bike and the song, singing the song in my head.

_The Legacy,_

_Born from a dream_

_On leather wings,_

_Rose from the streets_

_With the hands of Destiny._

I was no use, I stopped singing the song in my head and made my bike go faster. "WHOA!" "WOW!" Just who is she?" "Dipp-Shit dude!" Those were the comments of people. Just Great... I made my sanchez come to a stop and of course that sent people in a blaze. I got off, took my skateboard from the compartment, got my sling purse on and skated out of the parking lot, ignoring the voice calling and yelling for me to come to them. I skated towards the front office, blocking out all of the stares and voice still calling me. All I wanted to do was become alone, and die in this cruel world we live in.

**This chapter ended up being short. How was it? Please review and thank you. The BVB song is called the Legacy and here is a link for the video on youtube. Tune in, soon she meets Yoh and his girlfriend Makoto? Cliff Hanger...  
><strong>


	3. Meeting Him is the Key

**Disclaimers: I do not own High School Debut, I don't own any characters except for Nene Masasami, Mitsunari Masasami and Tsukumi Risa Masasami, steven ,hitaki, otani nd dakko, etc. 3RD chapter.. here we go the song featured is 10 miles wide by Escape The Fate. ENJOY! ^o^ p.s sHE MEETS BOTH yOH AND hITAKI IN THIS CHAPTER...**

Hundreds of unknown faces passed by me as I made my way towards the front office. There were many distinctive groups including clicks. I noticed a group of all male skater boys. They sat on a picnic table smoking. It looked like blunts or maybe it was weed. Each memeber had on a black skully that said the word "Sk8er" on it. They all had skateboards with the same type of graffiti on it. All of their eyes were bloodshot red, so they were high as fuck. I could tell. I grimaced as the leader(who looked more stoned out of the bunch)looked my way and eyed me, checking me out. He had long dirty-blonde hair that stopped at his sholders and had a long bang covering his left eye. He wasn't wearing a skully like the rest of them I skated passed them. Finally I reached the front office. I thought to myself,"this school is pretty big." Before I even reached the door there was a blonde, girl-next-door looking fashsionista who bumped into me. I fell off of my skateboard, my head hit the pavement and my leggs went high in the air from the impact of the fall. There was a major crowd around. I glared at the clumbsy bitch and yelled," Watch where the fuck your going!" "Excuse me?" she sassed. I had no time for bullshit or crap like this. I got up and went to the front office, leaving the dumb-founded blonde on the floor. One guy with long sleek-black hair helped the bitch up and laughed at her asking if she was okay. She gave him a death glare. When I went inside the receptionist exclaimed,"You must be ! Welcome to Osaka High School!" Her hands were shaking like shit. She handed me a thick packet filled with papers. I flashed her a fake pleased smile and nodded politely. She was too oblivious to tell the fakeness in my smile. I was in no mood for being nice, and innocent. Those days were over. I went outside to find a crowd of girls surrounding the blonde. She said in a squeaky-high pitch voice,"Listen here, you emo bitch! I don't know who you think you are but we got rules here at Osaka!" She started reciting the 'rules'. I put my headphnes in my ear and blasted them all the way up. The song 10Miles Wide by Escape the Fate was playing. I started to sing along while going through the thick packet. Nothing but a bunch of orientation shit. I went through paper through paper throwing away shit I didn't need in the garbage. The blonde stopped talking finally! But she had this ugly/angry look om her face. Still I kept going through the shit singing 10 Miles Wide. "What the Hell! Do you know how hard it was to make that packet for shitty students like you?"Blondie yelled at me. An echo of girls came in as well saying the hardship of making those packets. One even complained about breaking a nail. I snnered and kept going through the packet singing my song.

"Take my place and look inside,

Try to find a place to hide(hide)

Seal my fate but don't you cry,

I got a hole inside and it's 10 Miles Wide"

I sung. The blondie looked even more pissed. The boy with the long sleelk, black hair and his group of friend was laughing at my little show. I could have care less. I finally found what I was looking for and threw the rest of the shit in the garbage. I skated off leaving her pissed as fuck.

***No one's POV***

On Tsukumi's way from the front office, she encountered a biy. He had dull brown hair. It was in spikes and he had crisisom pale green eyes. He was actually...**sexy.** She checked herself out to see what she was wearing. Tsukumi had on a spaghetti strap black shit with a flannel-plaid jacket that was a lime green color. Instead of waering her blood-red contacts, she wore her black wayfarer glasses. Today she wanted to sow her pale, light teal colored eyes. Her hair color today was dark aqua and jet black. Everyday Tsukumi would dye the color of he hair to match her mood. Today her mood was causual and nervous at the same time and dead inside because it was black. Seeing his tan face made the rosie-cheeked Tsukumi come out. Because of her porcelain colored skin, she was naturally rosie-cheecked. Alot of things about Tsukumi seemed fake, but really, they were real. Her boobs were real and perky, Her skin is naturally porcelain colored, her eyelashes are naturally thick and jet-black and her cheek-bones are real. She was actually feeling alive today... For her bottoms she wore torn-designed skinny-jeans on, topping it off with blabk slides and the same lime colored footsie socks. She was dazed and ended bumping into him. Her glasses flipped off, he caught them in his right hand gently. Her right slide flipped off and he caught it in his left hand.

***Tsukumi's POV* **

All I COULD THINK WAS YOU STUPID BAKA! "You know you should be more careful.."his said in a bleak, husky and sexy tone. I couln't anwser him. My rosy-cheeks glowed on my porcelain colored skin, giving the impression that I was blushing. "Dude...you'r like hot." I blurted out. It was a low whisper that he heard. His eyes widened and we were staring t eachother for a while. I broke the silence by sayibg,"SHIT!" "Thanks for the uh... you know... catch thing." I said in embarassment. I got my glasses and slide back on and skated away to a corner if the school that was clear of stdents. I took in a deep breath and SLUMP! I hit the ground hard on my butt. I couldn't believe I said that and mr rosie-cheeks came out! I even blushed..wow! Who was that guy...

**wELL? Was that a good short description of Yoh? Makoto is too OC I think. Please review and thanks! The song by Escape the Fate is called 10 miles Wide. The video is very funny. Here is a spoiler line that is funny if you haven't seen the video. DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE VIDEO! Its "Snakes on the Plane" theme, too.**

**"And he says..."-gets cut off by a snake coming out of no where-**

**"Ahhhhhh! Snake!"-Girls he was talking to screams-**

**He brushes the snake off of him and curses and yells**

**"I HAVE HAD IT WITH THESE MOTHERFUCKING SNAKES ON THIS MOTHER...FUCKING... PLANE!"**

**lolz ty loves- Tsukumi**


	4. All because of A Promise

**Disclaimers: I do not own High School Debut, I don't own any characters except for Nene Masasami, Mitsunari Masasami and Tsukumi Risa Masasami. This chappie is where all of the drama really starts. Thanks for sticking with me and reading this story... Im happy as long as you the reader is happy, thanks! Plus todays featured song is: And you thought we couldn't get anymore Emo by motionless in white... Here we go chapter 4!  
><strong>

*The Next Day*

It was just my second day at Osaka High. I hadn't seen my sister or forgot what happened yesterday. *Sigh* I was beginning to think I was lost because, this damn map wasn't even making since to me. _*RRRRIIINNNGGGG* _That was the first bell, maybe I should just skip out today. Well, nah! Its only my second day. I had my head buried in the map of this big and huge school and BAM! "OWWWW!" I screamed in anguish. On my cream tanktop all I saw was drops of dark red. My eyes looking through the red contacts saw my forehead had a thin gash which was bleeding. "I have the slightest sense of deja'vu," said a familiar bleak but sexy and husky voice."Let me help you with that", it was the same guy from yesterday. My rosie cheeks reappeared. Knots started to form in my stomach as well a strong butterflies. My breathing became rigid and ragged and I started to tremble alot... Never had I had feelings this strong before. Who was this guy? He moved closer to me, enough for someone to kiss. I paniced and blushing became deep and even spreaded to my neck. His warm and soft hand touched my forehead. "You are very red... do you have a fever? No.." he removed his hand and backed up when he realized how close he was. Then he noticed the blood on his hand and wiped it on a napkin he took out of his pocket."You seem to be trembling alot, are you having a seisure? Or are you bummed out as me because of bumping into you again?" he chuckled. I mumbled while the blood continued to leak on my shirt, " How-ddd-ddii-dd did I bump mmm-yy my head and why is it bbb-ll-eeding?" He pointed up to where the ceiling is cut low, leading to a staircase going down to a basement. "Oh.." That was all I could say. He grabbed my hand and started to lead me up the stairs. "I'll take you to the clinic to get that bandaged.. and I hope you aren't afraid of rubbing alcohol... plus the nurse will probruly need to look at your fever, seizure and forehead." he sneered. Suddenly, he stopped walking because of a squeaky and girly voice calling is name. He sighed heavily. "YOH! YOH!" Again he sighed big. I was stunned oh how his cool breath flashed in my face. It smelled like water-lillies and peppermint. Holy, crap... the same blonde-girl-next door looking fashionista chick came up and hugged him topping it off with a small kiss on the lips. It ended with the same smacking sound. "Honey... you promised me, your girlfriend, that you would escort her to cheerleading practice.." she exclaimed in a perky and excited voice. She then noticed my presence and looked at me as if I was the scum of the earth. She sized me up and down and them spat at my foot which landed on my new vans. That ticked me off so much, I gave girlie a death glare that made both the hottie and her cringe. "Makoto... that wasn't nice... please apologize to her", he gestured towards me. "Hell, no! Yoh-buu.. this is the emo bitch I was telling you about! The one who ruined all of our hard work and threw all of the school pride in the garbage and hit me with her damn piece of shit skateboard!" This made Yoh look at me differently as if he were angry and scared at what the blonde told him. Then she sized me again like I was a piece of dirty garbage. My eyes narrowed. "Makoto.. are you sure? She has black and bleach-blonde hair nor dark aqua and black hair." he sighed. "Yoh! I am sure, I mean look at the bitch, it's obvious she's her!" she screamed throwing a tantrum. Boy! I had lost it! The bitch put her hands on her hips. _Oh Joy! A fight on your **second **day of school!_That's what my mother would say if she were here and not in America. Her eyes narrowed. Yoh just looked at the both of us holding Makoto back. Before even 3 seconds of this whole shit, a crowd gathered. Boys were "ooohing" and betting on who would win this brawl. One boy said "I wonder who would win? Blonde and sexy Makoto or Sexy and Mysterious Color-Head." Girls were saying "get her Koko!" Koko must have been a nickname for the blonde. Suddenly, I thought to myself, I made a promise.

_*FlashBack*_

_Tears overflowed mt eyes, "Kumi..." she said *sigh* "Promise me... you won't fight and you will care for Asa and yourself." I nodded. I haven't seen Asa in months and she is already 14 years old. My mother put me at Osaka High to be with her, plus she wouldn't even come to wish our mother off..._

_"All flights going to America, please exit gate 702." That was the call for my mothers flight. She hugged me goodbye..._

_ *End flashback*_

*Sigh* My self being went back to normal. I lifted my fists up and clenched them in to fists which appeared to look like a fighting set. Gasps ecohed through the crowd and so did Woos and Ohhs. I wasn't putting up a fighting set but calming myself down with a common method. Makoto put up a silly stance and I payed no attention to Yoh's frightened expression. I popped all five rubberbands on each of my wrists. Everyone gave me a confused and bummed-out expression even Yoh and Makoto. Everyone looked at me like I was a loon. When I was done calming myself down, I slowly picked up my map, purse and put in my skull candy headphones and blasted it up high. All that was heard through the silence was Motionless In White's song 'And you thought We couldn't get anymore Emo. I shoved my hands in my pockets and left a crowd of confused and frazzled faces.

**How was this chappie? I'm working on it and please review.. I have nothing musch to say in this author's note so...**

**thanks for reading and in the next chappie she meets my OC Yoh's brother Hitaki. It will be in his POV.**


	5. Hiya! Im Hitaki Komiyama

**Disclaimers: I do not own High School Debut, I don't own any characters except for Nene Masasami, Mitsunari Masasami and Tsukumi Risa Masasami, Dakko, Hitaki, and etc coming in later chappies! Thankz for reading and here we go chappie five! Im proud of myself for doing this story *sniffle!* **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: So the Stud has a brother, eh?<p>

Tsukumi

Hitaki Komiyama

Written by:Tsukumi Risa Masasami

* * *

><p>On the map I looked for the clinic, I could have cared less for. By now the blood on my forehead dried up. Lord knows I wanted to rip that groupie's head off..*sigh* I ended up skipping that day of school. When I got home, my maid told me that Asami Masasami..my sister.. stopped by to tell me where she lived. Of course, because I took "too long" to get home she left...<p>

After a coldish, warm shower, I put on a white spaghetti straped shirt that covered my hot pink bra. Lucky me the shirt was not see-through like most white shirts. My maid helped me bandage my forehead and I put on some black sweats. On my left leg I rolled it up to my stop just below my knee and left the right leg down. My hair which was now dyed my orignal hair color brunette with black and blonde streaks went into a messy top pony-tail. I removed my fake plug earrings and put in big black hoops in my first piercing hole. In my second one, I put in silver ! I could even tease my little sister and put in my snake-bite piercings with my monroe piercings. She's only fourteen, so of course my mother wouldn't let her get any piercings. I would be turning sixteen in at least eight mor months. I put on my black low-cut converser and rode on my sanchez bike to Asa's dorm. Who knows what my baby-sister looks like now. It's been seven-months...*sigh* she could be a complete stranger...

When I pulled up to and knocked on the door guess who anwsered? A cute looking boy with long, sleek hair, with the same tan face and same crisiom green eyes but with sharper frames to them. My heart started to skip beats and my breathing became ragged. They weren't the same person but they looked so alike. He glanced at me with uneasy eyes and finally opened his mouth.

"YOU! You're the emo girl, who was about to fight Makoto, but went coo-coo on the crowd and left...and WOW...you're even more cuter up close and in person instead of from a distance..." he exclaimed winking at me. He then looked me up and down and stopped at my chest and those sharp eyes widened. I scowled and crossed my arms. "Are you Asa's boyfriend or something? Plus there's many things wrong with your statement. I'm scene, not EMO, I also didn't go coo-coo but saved blondie from face and my temper." I got it out, but he wasn't even listening but now looking at my butt and curves. "Are you her boyfriend or not?" I ,managed to get out concealing my temper. "Asami? No! Hell no! She's too achey for me! You're my type ya'know.."he winked at me again. I payed no attention to it but said" I'm her older sister, I explained" She gave me this address to meet her here.. so.. yeah.. is she here?" I questioned. "No. She went out to a fast food joint with you-know.. ahem* Yoh, my little brother and Makoto..You're definately more than welcomed to stay here til' they get back.." he said in a husky voice. "Plus are you sure that you too are sisters? I mean she's so tan and you're so pale. She's flat-chested and you're so CURVY... plus you're too wierd... Asa's normal" he trailed off. "I'll be leaving" I said lowly. He jumped up and sighed,"I was being too forward... let me introduce myself..." "Hiya! Im' Hitaki Komiyama!"He then flashed me a sexy crooked smile. I rolled my eyes. "I'm Tsukumi.." He held his hand out to me for to shake it, I just let it sit in the air and I stared at the hand and it slowly rested back to his sides. "{So.. uhhh. did Makoto do that to your forehead or what?" he sneered pointing to my forehead. I glared at him making him stop laughing and screeched "Is that what Blondie told you?" He shook his head yes. I got on my bike in fury and before stroding away, he ran in front of my bike and smirked kissing me on the cheek making me slightly blush and I lifted my fist and bam! I socked him a good one. Hitaki moved out of my way and smiled his crooked smile making me blush deep. I loved that smile so much for some reason even though I just met him...' See ya tommorrow.. I'll say ya' a seat for class and lunch" he shouted over the bike's engine. I nodded and left still anger from what this bitch was saying. * GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!* Tommorrow was going to be a war!

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger(sort of) ok stay tooned for chappie 6! Has Tsukumi reached her boiling point? What will happen at school tommorrow? Stay tooned! Thanks for reviews and I love all of my readers! R&amp;R PLZ<strong>

**Chappie End Song is This War is Ours by Escape the Fate feat. The gilloutii**

**Enjoy!**

**Thx for all of ur support and thxs to MixiRixiChan for support!**

**see ya next time! Finally she's getting somewhere with Yoh, finally she made one friend or two (steven another oc). Will Makoto and her be friends? Will she learn to be nice and be girly(tsukumi*hell no!)**

**stay tooned for the drama! High School Debut to the Extreme!**


	6. I fucking LOST IT!

**Hey Hey Hey! LOL! Hey! Kumi-Chan Here! Soryy for the slow update! Really sorry! I been working on my other stories and working on finishing my stories like 'Hell Yeah! Halloween with the Akatsuki' and my sequel to 'Deidara's Favorite Words:Why Tobi!' Well I have good news! Those will be finished! I'm also working on completing my first Spongebob Fanffic so that will be updated today! Enjoy the stroy and alot of Drama today at her 3rd or 4th day of school...(I forgot...sorry) :/ well read and reviews would be nice! ON WITH THE DISCLAIMERS! OH AND I HAVE HITAKI TO HELP ME WITH THEM :D he's hot!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers: <strong>

**Hitaki: Hiya! I'm Hitaki Komiyama! How's all of you sexy ladies...NOT MEN..I'm not gay..although I would be a sexy gay guy...doing?**

**Me: O.O Hitaki! What Hell!**

**Hitaki: What? i'M TRYING TO BE NICE! Anyways excuse Kumi-Chan_...*whispers* She's jealous... _BUT! Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan doesn't own high school debut or its characters except for Steven..Tsukumi...who is very hard to get...and others.. y'know ETC.**

**Me: Ummmm Hitaki..I can here you! Plus you forgt to mention yourself.**

**Hitaki: What? You don't own me! I'm not you're BOYTOY just like that sick and crazy Hidan from Naruto!**

**Me: Albino-Bunny isn't crazy or sick! And I CREATED YOU! Y'KNOW WHAT WE NEED TO HAVE A TALK**

***GOES IN ANOTHER ROOM***

**Various: Blah Blah Blah! Yada Yada Yada! Yell Yell Yell!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: I lost it!<strong>

**Written by : Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**

**Tsukumi Masasami**

**Hitaki Komiyama**

**Yoh Komiyama**

**Makoto Harnarao**

* * *

><p><strong>*The Next Day of School*<strong>

Today my hair color was neon-fiery-red with bleach blonde highlights. I had a large bang covering my left eye

with my Monroe piercing. I had on a black v-neck tee-shirt that said the words in white, "It's on like Donkey

Kong". My overall mood today was 'pissed off (that Makoto would make up lies). Bleach Blonde meant that I

was apologetic to Yoh for showing my anger. (Even though we never formally introduced each other…probably

thinks I'm a psycho.) I wore black daisy dukes jeans with my low cut converse sneakers with black ankle high

socks. This time I had ten rubber bands on each wrist. Five wouldn't do this time. I had on my hand woven-

coach bag that went over the shoulder across my chest like a slinky bag. I was in my cherry-red Camero. The

song that was playing on the radio was a song by Breathe Carolina called Dressed up to Undress. Even though

my mood was angry, that song still calmed me. It made me remember when I went to a concert, and I met the

lead singer. I smiled at that memeory. I soon approached the school which was less than a mile away. I

focused on the song instead of school.

_Why you dressing up tonight?  
>We don't need money to kill the lights.<br>Why you talking over it?  
>I don't need words to feel those lips.<br>And now you fired up for it.  
>Anything we want is in our grip<br>It seems to me that we could be  
>Dressed up to undress.<em>

_Uh oh oh_

_You pick me up_  
><em>I'll take you down<em>  
><em>I'll tip and I'll toe to the back of your mind somehow (somehow)<em>  
><em>If I confess would you come clean?<em>  
><em>You take off the mask and we'll live like royalty (uh oh oh like royalty uh oh oh)<em>

The song was up high and blasting. All of the school looked up at the speeding cherry-red Camero that was

coming towards the parking lot. Even outside the car, you could hear the song playing. "Ayo, Hitaki! Ain't that

the new chick with the colors in her head?" questioned Steven, one of Hitaki's best friends. He smiled real smug

as he heard color-head. He thought back to yesterday, when he gave her a kiss on the cheek and she puched

his nose so hard. "Tempting, yet Fiesty."he chimed. The car door swung open and the song which was almost

at it's end played throughout the school's courtyard where all of the students stopped their actions and looked at the figure stepping out of car.

**Tsukumi's POV**

Well…again I managed to have everyone looking at me as I arrive at school. I took out my violin and put it in its case. During my years of trumization after my father died, I heard violin music and fell in love with it. It calmed my heart. I took the liberty to learn how to play. I wrote over thirty compositions and I wrote over fifty different songs with it. Dressed up to Undress played as I was lost in my thoughts.

_How long till dawn?  
>I'm all for taking you on<em>

_Why you dressed up tonight?_  
><em>We don't need money to kill the lights<em>  
><em>Why you talking over it?<em>  
><em>I don't need words to feel those lips<em>  
><em>And now you fired up for it<em>  
><em>Anything we want is in our grip<em>  
><em>It seems to me that we could be<em>  
><em>Dressed up to undress<em>

When the song ended I took out my skateboard, and took the key out of the ingition and walked through the

courtyard ignoring the stares. All of a sudden, I heard a husky and familiar voice call my name. I turned just to

see those same sharp, crisiom green eyes and the same long sleek black hair. This time he had it in a ponytail

trailing behind his back. He looked sort of cute with it. I paused my walking and he walked over to me. Hitaki did

as he did yesterday and gave me a light peck on the cheek and whispered "Didja miss me?" I was about to

sock him again but he dodged it and gave me a stunning and sexy crooked smile that made me swallow hard

and blush a little. I grinned amusingly at him and walked towards the cafeteria with him following me. I sat at a

table nearest to the door and he joined me. "Sooooo…what's with the red and bleach-blonde hair?" he

questioned with interest at the peak of his voice. I anwsered leaning close to him in a flirty sort of way, "I'm

pissed, angry and feeling parched at the moment, get me a bottle of water…please?" I chimed. He swallowed

hard and gave me a pleased smile saying, "You damn tease." With that he went into the line and was away

from me. I took out my I-Pod nano and put the settings at shuffle. The song that automatically played was

'Dabi-Dee Into My Heart' which was a techno mix. He came back in a flash with my water and I rached into my

bag to give him the change for it when he told me 'no'. Hitaki scanned the cafeteria and spotted his table with

his younger brother, Yoh and his girl-friend. He gave me an apology look and strutted over to the table. I

sipped and sipped my water until I saw Yoh look my way. His eyes looked so frazzled and confused. He must

have noticed the color change in my hair, simpily because it was black yesterday.

I saw Makoto yelling at Hitaki.

At one point of time, she would glance in my direction and give me glares. I smiled at her doing that. After ten

minutes, my water was gone and she came over at my table waith a tray filled wih food. Her lips formed in a

pouty way and she remarked, "Wow! So nice to see someone with a healed forehead. Glad to see emo girl is

taking a diet too. No food but plain water? Here! Let me feed you…but maybe you have money..or you're just

poor based on you're fashion sense!" She took her Teriyaki chicken and poured it all over my shirt and poured

the sauce all over my shorts and legs. My eyes narrowed as I saw her group of girl-friends laugh and give her

high fives. She then pulled out glittered scissors and snap! She cup almost all of my rubber bands, leaving only

about two left. Yoh rushed over and gave Makoto a scolded look. She payed no attention to it but had her full

attention on me. I lost it this time! My promise would be broken, but I think under a little compromise…it might

be fixed. Hell..who was I kidding this shit couldn't be fixed. She laughed and laughed over and over again. I got

sick of the annoying squeaky-girly voice. A crowd gather around and Hitaki and his friends, the 'Sk8er' crew and

other crews laughed and laughed. I got up with my fist clenched.

That halted her and I could have sworn I saw her face filled with fear. "What are ya goin' to do emo girl?" a

voice in the crowd yelled. "Run away like last time?" another one said. Almost everyone in the crowd agreed.

"Look her blondie!"I screeched " I made a fucking promise not to fight! When I make promises I keep them.

Walk away now and I'll walk away too. You see my rubber bands kept me from knocking your ass out." Her face

twisted up in embarrassment as the crowd gave me the satisfaction of attention. I looked around her to see all

of her friends cringing at my words. In the distance I saw two different crews, one of them was the 'Sk8er'crew

and the other was one that said 'SCENE8'. The 'Sk8er' crew bet on me winning the fight and the other bet

money on Makoto winning the fight. They weren't just betting little money too. Makoto was silent for a moment

and replied in a defending tone, " Pssh! What ever bitch! I give you three seconds to do something." I smiled

wryly at her as she put a dramatic effect on the word 'bitch'. "Look here groupie..I've been called way worst

than that. Take in the words: Monster, Hoe, Whore, Beast, and even more" I yelled. "I can go way down the list

if you'd like." I exclaimed in fake excitement that made Hitaki and his friends crack up at my little show. She

said nothing as she started counting slowly," 1…" My eyes narrowed and I finished for her. "2, 3." I then

punched Makoto in the face so hard. It was so harsh and hard that she knocked back and hit the floor. Daddy

did always say I had dainty and small hands but never to decieve them because they had the strength of man-

hands.

* * *

><p><strong> Okay! How was this chappie? R&amp;R<strong>

**Reviews would be nice and lovely! Thanks for Reading! Toon in Next Time**

**I OWN Hitaki and he still doesn't know it...Maybe a kissing scene next chappie...A LITTLE DRAMA FOR ONCE NEXT CHAPPIE...**

**Thanks!**

**P.S REVIEW! NO FLAMES..MAYBE ONE!**

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan**


	7. Uh be my coach?

_**Hey everyone Sorry for the late LATE LATE update. I had to make sure people were even reading this and I was focusing on other stories and I hope you continue to read. Thanks for support and reviews and for those who added this to their alerts and favorites. THANK YOU and do not worry this will be updated soon in a few days or maybe week! Thanks!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Written By: Kumi-Chan<strong>_

_**Chapter 7: Uh... be my coach?**_

_**Starring  
><strong>_

_**Tsukumi**_

_**Yoh**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimers: I do not own High School Debut...<em> _So understand that!_

* * *

><p>It took me a while to realize what I had just done. Makoto was on the floor whimpering and clutching her cheek where<p>

I socked her. Oh, gosh... why me? I did warn her not to test me right?

I looked at the crowd who looked just as shocked as I did, then inside my mind, I was debating whether to leave her

there or not. I looked to Yoh who had fear in his green eyes and then to Hitaki who just looked stoic. With a sigh, I

picked the girl up piggy-back style. She squirmed and squirmed shouting at me to put her down. Ugh! "Groupie! Stop

moving! Can't you see I'm trying to help you? If I don't who fucking will?" I screeched. Makoto stopped moving and she

settled down in my arms. I ran off to the clinic with Yoh slowly trailing luck, I found the clinic... I only been there once

and I found the way by luck...

**At The Clinic**

Tsukumi paced back and forth with a worried and apologetic expression on her face. Yoh sat back watching her. She

stopped pacing and looked at the somewhat calm Yoh. "Why are you so worried?" he questioned with his usual bleak

voice. Tsukumi paced again not even hearing what he said. "What?" she stammered, finally paying attention. "Why are

you so worried," he repeated. Tsukumi gave Yoh a puzzled look.

"Dude... I just punched your groupie.. I mean girl-friend!" She exclaimed. He sighed heavily saying nothing in return.

Instead of replying, he grabbed her left hand and started to stroke it softly. Tsukumi blushed at his touch. She even

started to shake again and he looked up at her deep red face. "Got another fever?" He sneered as he examined her

pale and dainty hands. "M-M-My hands look soft and dainty right?" she stammered. He nodded and continued to

examine them. Soon after seconds of that, he stopped and looked up into her red eyes. "Red eyes?" he questioned.

"Contacts..." she whispered. His pale green eyes stared off into her red eyes for a second and he immediately turned

away. "Don't... Don't do that." he murmured as he dropped her hands. She nodded and retorted, "My dad... he had the

most soft and delicate hands anyone would see that... but deep down, they were rough and man-hands. So.. I guess

your group- I mean girlfriend underestimated me... the whole school did. So... anyways..." she trailed off. He sighed

heavily and sat down waiting for Makoto to come out of the nurse's office. _I probably broke her cheek or jaw..._ Tsukumi

thought letting the guilt take over her. She sighed and closed her eyes in concentration.

***Tsukumi's Thoughts***

_I-I-I'm guilty... I should have never let the groupie get to me... she didn't deserve that. *Sigh* Uh... I wish this day _

_never even happened. I'm pretty sure every girl and guy at this school... fears me. What a way to start my fourth day_

_ at a new school... _

_F-F-Father... wherever you now rest... forgive me. This would have never happened if you were still here. I miss you _

_a-and I need you... I also wish you never died... that day was all my fault also..._

_Heheheheheh... I need to learn to be more nicer... and girly... maybe.. that will help me and I need more anger-_

_management classes also... My mom can never here about this... Tee-hee, maybe I can ask someone for help... I don't _

_want to be that girly... just enough to be soft and so people can understand me..._

_Who should I ask though? I only have ONE friend and that's Hitaki... He's too... too... well the guy is a damn _

_womanizer and he'd crack up if a girl like me asked him for help on being girly... maybe I could ask... Yoh. He deals _

_with the groupie everyday! And he must have been shopping with her at least a lot of times to know what girls like... I_

_ MEAN SHE IS A FASHIONISTA AND A GIRLY GIRL! _

**It's settled then... I'll ask him to be my coach!**

***Normal POV***

Yoh sat down slumped over in the arm-chair of the clinic's waiting room. He stared at the walls, looking at the colors... it was white. Just plain white. He sighed heavily and looked over to the girl who punched his girlfriend and was very weird and such... a tomboy...

***Yoh's POV***

This girl... she was sitting on the love-seat and staring into space. I can't believe she did that to Makoto... but she's

kind enough to apologize and to also bring her here. I have to thank her...

She sat staring into space, her cheeks appeared rosy and they glowed on her porcelain face. Her bloody red eyes

looked aloof as ever and her pink and full lips were pursed up. She looked kind of... cute. The thing that weird was her

hair... it was a fiery red color and looked to be neon and it was bleach blonde too. I think it was supposed to serve as

highlights, I guess. *Sigh* One thing for sure... she was a puzzle to me. She did act weird and strange but I noticed

her being close to Hitaki... my brother... *sigh*

Minutes passed and passed. Makoto was still in their. *sigh* I couldn't help but worry for her and I felt a little sting of

anger. This new girl... punched my girl-friend... *sigh*

I looked over to her and she snapped out of her long and aloof gaze. She looked at me with uneasy eyes.

"We may not know each other much... but CAN YOU BE MY COACH and teach me to be more girly and soft and cutesy

like your group- I mean girl-friend? I mean I just need pointers and I hate this idea but... I want to be soft so

people in this world can understand Tsukumi Risa Masasami The daughter of The Great Mitsunari Masasami. I need

your help Yoh guy... don't take this as being weird but... I NEED HELP." She blurted out looking embarrassed as she

bowed her head. What had just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading and stay tooned for more chappies!<strong>

**Kumi-Chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Chapter Song(s)<strong>

**Blush By Jeffree Star**

**The Beautiful People By Marilyn Manson**


	8. One Pointer

**Sorry for the late update AGAIN. I'm sorry and I am so busy now adays... Bare with me people and readers please!**

**I hope this chapter is good enough for readers. And the next chapter will be better.**

**:) Enjoy and keep reading! **

**-Kissing scene!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclamiers: I don't own High School Debut, Yoh, Makoto or Asa. Just my oc's and half of the plot<em>

* * *

><p>"What?" Yoh exclaimed in shock. Tsukumi kept her head down and starred at the hard-wood floors of the waiting room.<p>

Just then the door to the "patching-up" room as they called it swung open and Makoto strutted out of the room.

Nothing had really changed about her appearance, just the fact that there was a semi-huge bandage on her left cheek.

"Yoh-buu..." she murmured. She walked over to Yoh and pulled him into a slow and passionate kiss. A light blush

appeared on his face and she deepened the kiss. Tsukumi glanced up at the making out couple and gave a disdainful

glare. Just as she rose up from the couch, Yoh broke the kiss but then Makoto pulled him back into the kiss and it was

even wilder.

When she broke the kiss, Yoh and her both was gasping for air. Tsukumi stood there awkwardly and was about to walk

out of the clinic. "Hey, emo-girl... I mean Tsukumi... thanks... for that." Makoto called out to her. Tsukumi nodded her

head and was then again stopped by Makoto. "I heard you were having problems with... your... uh, attitudes. I want to

help you... What do you say, Yoh-buu?" Makoto chirped in excitement. Yoh looked at Makoto, and then Tsukumi and

then Makoto and then Tsukumi and he sighed heavily, "No way... girls are mean and stupid... and they are heart

breakers, they cry a lot and break up with you and gets mad when you did nothing and are unstable creature." He was

about to drag Makoto away but she stopped Yoh in his tracks sassing as she put her hands on her skinny and scrawny

hips, "Well, I think its cute and I on the other hand do not think females are not unstable creatures, I am going to help

her!" Makoto got an oh, so determined facial expression and had tears on the corners of her eyes as if she just gave a

justice and valiant speech.

Yoh nodded his head sighing, "Well leave me out of it." With that he grabbed her hands and nodded to Tsukumi as the

couple walked out of the clinic. Just as Makoto and Yoh were passing, she slipped a note to Tsukumi.

**Tsukumi's POV**

I hated to see those two kissing... Why was that? I clasped the note Makoto passed to me. I opened it and inside it

revealed neatly and small hand writing, saying:

_**Come to the student dorms after school, building 2, door 205. I look forward to helping you :)**_

Wow. Me and Makoto... friends?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I approached the door 205 and was feeling very nervous...

**knock, knock, knock**

I knocked on the door and the person who answered was Asa... my sister.

She flashed me a smile and pulled me into a short hug. "Kumi..." she chirped in my ears. A small smile played on my

lips as I hugged her back. I was reunited with my little sister.

"C'Mon in, Kumi!" she greeted as I walked in.

The dorm was pretty modest and big. There was a small kitchen and also a living room and a couple of doors that went

down an outstretched hall.

A door popped open and out walked Makoto. She was smiling and had a bag in her hands. She threw it to Tsukumi and

her hand automatically caught the bag. Tsukumi looked inside to find some khaki capris, a floral blouse with a halter

neck and some red-orange gladiator sandals.

Makoto led her to a bathroom and Tsukumi changed into the outfit.

* * *

><p>"Come out Kumi... if you don't mind me calling you that."<p>

"No! I look all frilly and girly and ridiculous!"

"COME OUT!"

"Fine..."

Tsukumi came out of the bathroom in the outfit Makoto gave to her to wear. The outfit looked overall good but there

were a few things wrong... well a lot. The khaki capris clung to Tsukumi's body and showed off everyone of her waist

curves. The halter-neck blouse stopped just above her belly-button and showed her chest and breast area and showed

the crevices of her breasts. Makoto bit her lip at how the the outfit had fit Tsukumi. It wasn't a bad thing its just that it

was a little racy and any girl would be jealous, she would not be making friends dressed like that.

Tsukumi sighed and walked over to her jan-sport book-bag and she took out a jar of pickles and a cup of melted

chocolate. Makoto and Asa walked over and Asa smiled, while Makoto grimaced. "What on earth do you plan to do with

that?" Makoto questioned looking unpleased. Asa gave her a giggle and answered, "Chocolate covered pickles! It's a

Masasami's favorite" Tsukumi giggled and popped the jar open and took the foil off of the cup. She handed a pickle to

Asa and she took a big dip in the melted chocolate. The two sisters took a bite and Makoto grimaced. "Okay... if you're

going to eat _Chocolate Cover Pickles _then at least eat them in the kitchen!" she shouted. Asa dragged Tsukumi into the

normal but kind of small kitchen and the two chowed down on their snack-food.

One of the bedroom door swung open, and the two brothers walked out. Hitaki and Yoh Komiyama.

Hitaki trotted in the kitchen and halted in his steps. "Hey babe! That looks sexy on you!" Hitaki remarked as he winked

at Tsukumi. Yoh's pale green eyes and he stopped in the kitchen. He looked at Makoto, and Asa and the his eyes slowly

trailed slowly on Tsukumi. He sized her from her head to her toes and a slight blush appeared on his face. He cleared

his throat and walked to the fridge. He opened the fridge door and took out a jar of mayo. Hitaki walked over to

Tsukumi as she rolled her eyes at his comment. "So what brings ya' to our dorm, babe?"

She rolled her pale and light teal eyes and hissed, "I am not your babe, darling."

Hitaki gave her a cocky grin and whispered huskily in her ears, "Babe, I love the new nickname you gave me... it's sexy

and so are your tits and that ass."

Tsukumi blushed, and of course, it spread to her neck. She was as red as a cherry.

Makoto let a chuckle escape her mouth as everyone's gaze followed her's to Yoh. The teen was struggling to open the

mayo jar. "W-What? It's a tight jar..." he murmured at everyone. Tsukumi reached her hand out and took the jar from

Yoh. With one twist, she popped the jar open and Yoh gazed at her. "Like... I-I said before... I have man hands..." she

whispered to Yoh. The two stared at each other for some time.

Hitaki noticed the "chemistry" between the two and and glared at his younger brother for a but and rolled his eyes.

"Alright... since you helped me with the jar... I'll give you one pointer. That outfit is great, but it wouldn't fit someone

with your type of body. Makoto is like a "slender scarlet", and you are like a "curvy carla". That outfit wouldn't fit you

because of your curves." Yoh spoke.

Everyone was silent at his comment. Asa was too busy eating her chocolate covered pickles, Makoto was staring at her

boyfriend and Hitaki was too busy glaring at his younger brother.

"I-I-I... I have curves?" Tsukumi whispered in astonishment.

Yoh blushed deeply this time and cleared his throaty, shrugging his shoulders. He left out of the room and Makoto

chirped, "Anyways... forget the outfit, your first training lesson is to go to the Tsurumi Ryokuchi park and befriend a

girl, not fight her or get attitude by anyone. After that, see to it that you pick up a hottie!"

"Check for personality and looks!" Asa added in.

"Okay..." Tsukumi nodded.

She changed back into her clothes that she came in which was a pair of skinny jeans, and a tight tank-top and her

black and white converse.

Asa and Makoto, along with Tsukumi, walked out the door. Hitaki ran to the door frame and called to the three girls.

"What's this all about? Why is Tsukumi trying on clothes and getting advice?"

"Because, silly, she's trying to be more girly!"

"But... I like her the way she is..."

Yoh looked at the door frame and his older brother... "Oh, boy..." he sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like this chapter! The next chapter will be about Tsukumi at the park and her "training"<strong>

**Expect Drama and a bit more chemistry with Yoh and Tsukumi... shopping! and jealousy! Also had Makoto changed her mind about Tsukumi and their sudden "Friendship"? Why is that? And Yoh and Hitaki's talk?**

**Also, about the kiss scene, I didn't want to get too detailed in it, not just yet... and ratings may change in later chapters. **

**Asami Komiyama is changed to Asami Masasami, and instead of Yoh having her as a sister, she is replaced by Hitaki Komiyama as Yoh's older brother.**

**XDDDDD** **Thanks for Reading!**

**Stay tooned for High School Debut to The Extreme!**

**-Kumi Chan**


	9. You're my Coach

**Hey readers and fans! Here is the nesxt chappie :) Oh... I look forward to the next chapter which will be better than this one!**

**Enjoy and read!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimers: I do not own Yoh Komiyama or High School Debut... teehee one can dream though...<em>

* * *

><p>Tsukumi, Asa and Makoto arrived at the park for her training. Tsukumi although wouldn't admit that she was excited,<p>

she was also very they arrived at the the park, there was a crowd of many girls and boys. There was a

serene water-fountain in the middle of the park as well as benches and stands aligned with food and snacks to eat. On

the west side of the park, there was a green and grass field with Sakura/Cherry Blossoms blooming and waiting to

stand tall with beauty and life. Tsukumi waited for instructions as she viewed the park and it's aspects. She then looked

around and noticed... those two girls were gone and off somewhere!

_I know they did not ditch me... _She thought as she looked around for her younger sister and Makoto. Tsukumi then felt

her phone vibrate and she got a text from Asa, it read:

**_We R watchin' from a far nd then when U find urself a hot guy, we R leavin, K? Try not tuh fight, Kumi :3_**

* * *

><p>Tsukumi sighed to herself as she walked around the park staring at the blue sky and clouds. She was aloof as ever and<p>

ended up bumping into someone. "Oh.. I'm sorry.." she trailed off as she bowed her head.

"Oh, that's okay... _cutie_" The voice said. Tsukumi snapped her head up and stared into cerulean blue eyes. There was a

boy who looked about 17 years old. He had on cargo-shorts and a tank top showing off all of his muscles. He had dark

brown hair that was cut into a shaggy style. The boy noticed Tsukumi checking him out and winked at her as her eyes

met with her pale and light teal eyes. "The name's Hina." he sassed as he scooted closer to her. Tsukumi nodded her

head and looked at the sky again. There was an awkward silence as the two sat down on a bench. "So... uh, what

brings you here, I mean what's a cute girl like you doing in a park like this? You need to be in a run-way show or

something... you're so.. sexy... and.." he trailed off as he realized she wasn't even paying attention. She snapped her

head back and stuttered, "W-Who, me?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, but after a few seconds, Hina proceeded to wrap his arms around Tsukumi. She shifted

at the discomfort when a girl who looked pissed, showed up. She put her hands on her hips and screeched in Tsukumi's

face, "What the fuck are you doin' with ma' boyfriend!" Tsukumi blinked her eyes for a second and sighed, 'I have no

idea, and he came to me... so calm your tits.. I mean calm down. The girl's eyes widened in anger and Hina backed up

from the bench acting all innocent. "Uh... babe... go head and beat her ass..." he trailed off. The girl took off her

earrings and reached her hand out to slap Tsukumi in the face. A crowd gathered around and watched as Tsukumi sat

there in silence. "Hmph! Serves you right, bitch!" she yelled like she was a champion. A second passed. Two seconds

passed, and Tsukumi glared. Three seconds passed and she clenched her fists. Four seconds passed, she got up and

threw a punch making the crowd gasp. Before seconds could pass, the girl got up and Tsukumi screamed and tackled

her to the ground like she was a wild teen and started to punch and hit her repeatedly.

* * *

><p>It was around six o'clock in the afternoon and the word had got out about the fight. Some fool even taped it and put it<p>

on the internet. It scored over 10,000 views for the first hour. Tsukumi sighed as she sat on the bench in the park

staring at the white moon. A tear escaped her eye as she slumped down in defeat. She could not go at least a few

minutes with out a fight.

Yoh had just pulled up and got out of his car. He saw Tsukumi sitting alone with her head hanging down. He sighed

heavily to himself and approached her. "Hey..." he whispered. She looked up and realized it was him. She immediately

dried her tears and answered, "Hi..." Yoh nodded his head a waved her over to come by him.

"Um... what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I heard about what happened... and I decided... to help you."

Her eyes widened at his reply. "W-What?"

"No girl... should even have a fight within an hour. Looks like you need help from an expert... well I'm no expert but I

know a few things..." he trailed off.

She murmured a 'Thank-you'

And he said quickly," A few conditions, you can't cry... EVER... and you have to listen to everything I say and every

pointer I give you. Lastly... don't... d-don't fall in love with me.." he trailed off before flashing her a big and goofy

smile. Her lips curved into a grin as she laughed at the smile. "So... it's settled, you are my coach!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked this chappie and stay tooned for the next Chapter!<strong>

**Teehee, Thanks for Reading!**

**Kumi-chan**

* * *

><p><strong>Ending Chapter Song(s)<strong>

**Beast and the Harlem by Avenge Sevenfold**

**Blind by Korn**

**Last Chance by Nicki Minaj**


	10. Learning to Be Girly

**Hi readers and fans! Here is the next chapter for this story!**

**Sorry if I took too ling to update, also!**

**I see we are getting somewhere with this story and I also see how many people are reading it and that people added it to their alerts and as their favorites!**

**Thank You for that!**

**I hope this chapter is good enough and Thank You for all Support!**

**Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimers: I do not own High School Debut, Yoh, Asoka, Asa, Fumi or anything else except for my OCs!<em>

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

Tsukumi woke up and rubbed her eyes as she jumped out of bed with some pep for once. She smiled getting ready for school. Finally... she was going to learnt to get out of her habits!

After she was all dressed, she rode to school in her cherry-red Camero and parked in the car. She made her way to the cafeteria and sauntered over to Yoh's table. "Hey..." she whispered as she apprached. Hitaki waved at her and got aloof eyes not even bothering to do any talking. Yoh rose up and shook his head 'no'. Tsukumi got a puzzled look and exclaimed, "What?"

"You look like a boy." he sheepishly put out. Hitaki gave Yoh a disapproving look and got up from the table snaking his arm around Tsukumi's waist. "I think she looks just perfect!" Yoh rolled his pale green eyes and sighed, "You think any girl looks perfect Hitaki." He turned to Tsukumi and sighed, "Checkered skinny jeans, a baggy tee-shirt and sneakers. Not how a girl would dress unless she wanted to be considered a dike or tom-boy. I see you are wearing a hair-bow and your hair is down.. but you have to do more than just that. Plus you stance. You have the girly-girl look. Stop slouching over." With that Yoh straightened up her back and with him touching the small of her back and her shoulders that, it made her blush slightly. "She took out a pen and wrote all of what he said down on her hand. "Never slouch and- - -" Yoh stopped her from writing and her light teal eyes stared into his for a moment before he cleared his throat and broke their gaze. "What are you doing?" he asked. Tsukumi shrugged her shoulders and said, "Taking Notes..." Yoh rolled his eyes and said, "No. That's stupid. You have alot to learn..."

*After School*

"For your first lesson, let's at least buy you a skirt or something girly. I fear that all you have in your closet is skinny jeans and tee-shirts..." he trailed off. The two of them drove to the mall. Yoh guided Tsukumi in a store called, "Classy Friends" and he looked through a rack with skirts and other things. Tsukumi walked around the store grimacing at all of the pink and frilly items. An assistant came over and winked at Yoh chiming, "Do you need any help?" Yoh nodded his head 'no' and walked away looking at other racks of clothing. Two girls who just walked in the store and the only thing they saw was Yoh. Before they could approach Yoh, Tsukumi glared and struuted over to him. Before he could say anything she pecked a little kiss on his cheek and he blushed and had astonished eyes. "Come on darling... this store isn't my thing..." The girls stopped and gave Tsukumi disdainful looks as she dragged Yoh out of the store.

"W-What was that all about?" he asked in a whisper. Tsukumi stopped and shrugged her shoulders, "You would never have time to help me if girls were always giving you googly eyes and sale's people were flirting with you all the time..." she trailed off. Yoh scratched the back of his neck and again blushed slightly sighing, "Oh.."

*The Next Store*

The next store they tried was called, "Ne0n Sprinkles". There were many skirts and alot of pink and a lot of things Tsukumi considered to be disgusting. Yoh had to dragged her in the store. She groaned as they walked through many racks and shelfs filled with girly clothes.

After an hour of searching, Yoh couldn't find nothing that made her look atleast girly enough or atleast something that had fit her. They sat sitting in the food court. "Hey Tsukumi!" Tsukumi turned around to see her little sister Asa coming towards them and was hand in hand with two guys. She had to admit, they did look cute. One of the guys had orange hair that was in a short cut and he was tall. He had a porcelain skin tone and had a smug smile on his face that didn't fade. The other guy had kind of long hair that was in a cut that was brunette, blonde and a little black. He seemed to be buff and had a little beard growing. He had an aloof face but big smile on his face.

"Kumi, I'd like to introduce you to my friends, Fumiya and Asoka." Tsukumi gave them a small grin and shook their hands. Fumiya on the other hand pulled her into a hug. "It's so great to meet you!" he chimed. Tsukumi nodded her head and Asoka snickered and chirped, "Nice to meet you." They all sat down and got to know Tsukumi better. "We saw you that day when you bumped into Yoh and when you and Makoto had a little spat." Asoka stated giving Tsukumi a smile. She smiled with chagrin on her face and sighed. "I wanna' help you too!" Fumiya chimed giving her a small hug.

"Thanks Fumiya." she whispered flashing him a smile. "Call me Fumi..." he trailed off. Yoh was quite for a while and then broke his silence saying, "What are you three doing here? I am supposed to be teacing her..." Asa rolled her eyes and reassured Yoh, "Oh chill out, okay! Since Kumi's gonna be hanging out with us, she should atleast know everyone in our little click!" Yoh sighed to himself.

*Minutes Later*

"Here's my number." he gave Tsukumi his number. "Call me or text me if there is something you need or want to talk about or if you discover something." he told her. Before the two of them were about to leave, Tuskumi stopped them and retortd, "Wait! Let me get a soda before we leave!" She raced to the soda machine and started to put coins in. Just then someone poked her on the back. "U-Um... excuse me..." She grabbed her soda from the machine and turned around. There was a blushin boy with dark brown hair and blue eyes. He was scratching his head in embarrassment and continued, "Uh... I really think you're cute... I mean with the hair color..." he pointed to her hair which was light purple and then started to speak again, "And... you're just really good looking and you stand out from the crowd. C-Can I ask you out?" Tsukumi looked aroun and pointed at herself murmuring, "Me?" He nodded his head yes and gave her his number and a note retreating away.

"What was that?" Yoh questioned as they drove away. Tsukumi paid attention to the road and shrugged her shoulders, "A guy who wanted to ask me out... s-should I go out with him? He gave me his number..." she trailed off. Yoh immiediately retorted, "No. You shouldn't trust guys like that. H elooked suspicious. Just don't do it or call him or text him. I have a feeling he's not a good one. You should wait until you get a crush on someone you actually know." Tsukumi sighed and drove him home.

* * *

><p><strong>Well! How did you like this chappie!<strong>

**Stay tooned for more!**

**Heheheh, next chapter is gonna be even more awesome!**

**Thank you for all who reviewed and for all who favorited and added this story to their alerts!**

**Thank You For Reading!**

**Kumi-Chan**


	11. Lesson for today

**Hey fans and readers! Thank You for support and here is the next chapter!**

**I hope it's good enough for you all!**

**Thank You and Enjoy!**

**-I hope it wasn't too long of me not updating!**

**And this chapter is similar to where Haruna gets almost kidnapped with that dude and he says something about what she was wearing which was that dress and the exercise sneakers T_T I remeber reading the manga and that chapter I was like Haruna what the hell are you wearing? NOOOOOOOO!**

**And then Yoh rescued her and stuff and got her that skirt!**

**Any-whoo, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimers: I do not own High School Debut!<em>

* * *

><p>Tsukumi dropped Yoh off at his house and then drove home with the boy and the number on her mind.<p>

*Tsukumi's thoughts*

_Someone actually asked me out... and it wasn't by force... that's good right? But.. Yoh told me not to talk to him. I don't see the harm in it! I'll text him when I get home... and I'll tell Yoh. I mean, there really is not harm. Some asked me out and Asa didn't pay them off or anything! That's actually good... I'll text him..._

* * *

><p>Tsukumi got home and texted the boy who asked her out from the mall. As she made plans with him, thoughts went on in her head. She had to change clothes... actually she had to wear Yoh's clothes to be exact... and they made her really resemble a boy... with long hair, rosy cheeks and wayfarer glasses. What made that guty ask her out?<p>

tsukumi sat thinking in her bed. Her and the oy whose name was Hitori were planning to meet again at the mall, by the east exit and the vending machines. Tsukumi braced herself and went to bed, not telling Yoh her plans for tomorrow.

*The next Day*

"What do you mean, you're going out with the guy you met yesterday?" Yoh questioned in a sigh. Tsukumi shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "What's the harm in it, huh? And plus no guy ever asked me out with out either someone paying it off, pulling it as a prank and without force... So I texted him yesterday." Yoh closed his eyes for a second and pinched his temples. 'You were stubborn and did your own thing when i told you not to. So do what you want for now. Don't come crying to me when things go wrong." he sighed grabbing his belongings and leaving the lunch table. Tsukumi heavily sighed and left herself.

-The Mall-

Tsukumi was dressed in a tee-shirt and some shorts. He tee-shirt was a bit tight and her shorts stopped at her mid-thighs. They weren't daisy dukes though. She had her hair in a sloppy ponytail and wore her red contacts. She had on some black slides and ankel-high socks. Her hair color for today was dark purple. As for her mood, well it was just nuetral.

Tsukumi stood waiting, leaning on one leg and had one hand on her hip and the other was holding her phone at her side. Just then someone pointed her from behind. She turned around and it was Hitori. He looked like he jumped back and mumbled, "Oh.. it's you. Hi..." He was mumbling to himself about something and pulled out his cell-phone. Do you mind if I make a call right quick?" he asked Tsukumi. She shrugged her shoulders and he walked off putting the phone to his ear.

"She looked fine yesterday.. now she just looks plain weird... but she'll do.." Hitori ended his call and walked back over to Tsukumi. They started to walk towards the end of the eat mall coming towards the exit. All of a sudden, Hitori grabbed her from behind and started to choke her. Tsukumi gasped for air while he explained everything, "You are gonna be my next girl that I take. I see Yoh Komiyama with all of these grils and girls going crazy after him. You're next doll-face and there's no way you're escaping! I'm gonna beat his girl streak!" With that he started to drag her towards to the end of the mall exit and a car pulled up right in front of the doors. Tsukumi elbowed Hitori in his stomach. The boy winced for a while but did not loosen his grip. She bit him on his arm and he finally loosened his choker around her neck. Tsukumi reached her arm behind and punched and pounded his back and he let her go. Just then Yoh appeared out of nowhere and came by Tsukumi's side.

"Are you okay?" he asked supporting Tsukumi as she kneeled over breathing in and out. She nodded her head and glared at Hitori. Tsukumi came towards him and uppercutted the boy making him snap his cneck up at the blow. "You f-fucking bastard! You messed with the wrong bitch, today!" Before Tsukumi could hurt him some more, Yoh pulled her back sighing, "That's enough.. the police are on their way. He won't get away."

*Later On*

The boy had been taken to jail as well as his friend and Yoh and Tsukumi spent the rest of the evening at the mall. They sat in the food court eating some food and just having a meaningless conversation.

Yoh changed the conversation subject and sighed, "Why did you call yourself a bitch?" Tsukumi looked at him and took a sip of her soda. She shrugged her shoulders and asked, "How did you know that was going to happen and how did you know where I was gonna' be?" Yoh's lips curved up into a small grin and he flashed a smile, "I actually... followed you..." Tsukumi nearly choked on her soda. "Y-You followed me?" Yoh smiled and slightly blushed, "Yeah." All of a sudden, laughs erupted from Tsukumi. "What's so funny?" Yoh asked as he smiled at her laughs. "Nothing.." she murmured as she kept on laughing. Yoh scratched the back of his head and flashed her a big goofy smile. Tsukumi stopped laughing and stared at him. She blushed as red as a cherry and it spread to her neck. His smile faded and skepticism washed over his face. "W-What?" he questioned. Tsukumi covered her mouth and whispered, "You should smile like that more often..." He blushed and nodded his head. "Oh and your lesson for today is: Don't ever call yourself a bitch. Girls are not bitches, they are girls. And... never disobey me again. Let's go..." he called out to her as he started to walk to the exit of the mall. Tsukumi trailed behind and before they left Yoh handed her a bag. "What's this?"

"Oh, I found a skirt that would fit you." he sheepishly said. She nodded her head.

-Tsukumi's Thoughts-

_After I dropped Yoh off, I headed home and took the skirt he brought for me out of the bag, I looked at the price tag... he spent quite some money on this skirt. I unfolded the skirt and was astonished._

_It was navy-blue and black. The skirt stopped just at my mid-thighs, not fully a mini-skirt and it had ruffles at the bottom. It wasn't fully jeaned either. The design was checkered as on patch and a block was black, a block was navy-blue. I actually like the skirt..._

_Yoh really knew my style..._

_I had to repay him back..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>How was this chappie? Was it good or what? I liked writing it!<em>**

**_Thank You for Reading!_**

**_Stay tooned for the next chapter!_**

**_Romance, connections between Tsukumi and Yoh and also drama between some certain people!_**

**_Thank You for all support and stay tooned!_**

**_Kumi-Chan_**


	12. Haircoloring

**Hey Readers! Kumi-chan here! Here is the next chappie! So enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Yoh!" Tsukumi beamed to her "Love and Girl-Traing Coach". Yoh's eyebrows winked up as he examined Tsukumi for today. She was wearing the skirt that he brought for her along with a half way button-up blouse and a black tank top under it. Then for her shoes... she had on navy-blue colored combat boots with the shoe-laces very loose and she completed the outfit with fishnet-stockings. Her hair was pulled into a sloppy bun and she also happened to wear a neck-tie. Yoh sighed to himself and rose up from his seat and pulled the neck tie loose and took it off of Tsukumi.<p>

She whined, "Hey!" Yoh rolled his pale green eyes and articulated, "Ties are not the thing for you. And also, I can still see that you still seem to dress like a tom-boy. Maybe it was a mistake buying a black skirt for you... I should have brought something pink... or bright-colored... dark-colors.. we have to break you out of that habit of wearing dark-colors." Tsukumi slightly glared and sighed, "But..." Yoh interuppted her, "No Buts."

They sat at the table in the cafeteria in silence. Tsukumi was racing through thoughts and possible words to say to break the silence. Just then, the others came. Asoka, Asa, Fumi and... Hitaki... with his arms wrapped around Makoto. Tsukumi got a puzzled face for a second at Hitaki and Makoto... wasn't she dating Yoh. She turned to him and was a little sad at his blank and slight hurt expression. The five of them came over to the table and greeted each other. Makoto said nothing to Yoh and rolled her eyes at Tsukumi. "Uh... hey.." Tsukumi chimed towards Makoto. Makoto's dark brown eyes narrowed and she sighed, "Did I hear something?" Tsukumi glared at her and clenched her fist. Anger.. was about to take over her. Yoh gently kicked Tsukumi under the table with the tip of his shoe and gave her an expressions saying _Calm Down. _Tsukumi took deep inhales and exhales and shook her head as she calmed herself down.

"I said Hi, Makoto." she sternly said. Makoto rolled her eyes again and sassed back to Tsukumi, "Yeah, and I didn't hear anything." She then flipped her blonde hair and scoffed, "Why don't you go play dress-up with my **ex **boyfriend." It took Yoh to give her slight nudges under the table and slight glares to calm her down. "That wasn't very nice, Makoto." Fumi who was oblivious at the moment blurted out. The blonde rolled her eyes in annoyance and shrugged her shoulders. Asoka smiled at the slight drama going on and leaned his chin into the palm of his hand and slouched over. Asa took a bite of her dango and sighed and Hitaki stared at Tsukumi for a while. She looked pissed and he could tell she was curious as to what happened. When her pale and light teal eyes stared at his sharp green eyes for a moment he winked. She rolled her eyes and sighed quickly taking her glance from him. Lunch was pretty silent and awkward.

*After School*

"Okay... I'm starting to have a problem with the colors in your hair." Yoh blurted out as he and Tsukumi sat down on a bench. Tsukumi scoffed and entwined her fingers in her neon orange colored hair. "No fucking way! No and No! There is no way you are changing my hair colors! There is no way I can be broke out of that habit! Teach me to be girly.." she shuddered at the word "girly" but then continued on, "But leave my hair coloring out of it!" Yoh face-palmed and sighed, "No guy wants a girl who changes the color of her hair evry single day to some outrageous and wierd color." Yoh pointed out. Tsukumi closed her eyes and sighed, "Fine..." Yoh smiled in satisfaction and then added in, "But... if it makes you happy... then... you can keep... ONE strand of hair... any color you want..." Tsukumi opened her eyes and yelled, "ONE STRAND? C'Mon!" she whined.

*Dorm Apartment*

"Eeee~ No!" Tsukumi screeched out. He covered his ears and sternly said, "Yes. I am your coach. Are you dis-obeying me?" Tsukumi pouted and then sighed, "No..." Yoh then started to apply the... bleach blonde dye on Tsukumi's hair. "Have you decided your one strand of hair color you want?" he asked the pouting Tsukumi who sat with her arm's crossed on the chair as he followed the instructions as to dying hair. Tsukumi grunted and pouted even more. "Hurry up and choose, or I'll decide for you." He sheepishly retorted to her extra pout. Tsukumi resisted saying words to him as he continued and then sighed, "Fine, then. I'll decide for you." Tsukumi was about to protest when he chuckled, "Ha, I told you I'd choose for you if you didn't say anything!"

By the time Yoh washed all of the chemicals out of her hair and handed her a mirror, Tsukumi peeked through her closed eye and then they both opened. "Wow." She mouthed. Her hair was now dyed bleach blonde with a strand of visible dark/neon pink hair. Tsukumi turned to Yoh and he shrugged his shoulder, "I thought that that hair color would look nice on you... and you liked neon things... and dark things... so I chose that color. Plus, you needed a littl you and girly-ness so pink did the thing." Tsukumi nodded her head and blushed slightly.

"Thanks." she murmured.

* * *

><p><strong>Wah! I'm sorry! This was all I could type for this chappie! If I went on, then this would have been A VERY LONGGGGGGG CHAPTER!<strong>

**But the next chapter is on why Yoh and Makoto broke up and Her and Hitaki talks about it and then she finds out her crush, going much into the HS D plot with Fumi and such then stuff, extra stuff then much more into her back-ground.**

**SO yeah, and also, I might change around the first chapter, I'm guessing most readers don't get it as much, am I right? So yeah!**

**Anyways, Thanks For Reading!**

**I hope this chappie was as good enough for you all!**

**And I hope I didn't take too long in updating!**

**Stay Tooned!**

**Kumi-Chan**


	13. Crush?

**Hi Readers! Here's the next chapter for High School Debut, to the extreme! I promised it right? And it's much more longer than usual chappies! Haha! Enjoy!**

**I hope you like is chappie!  
><strong>

**So enjoy and Thanks for Support and For all who Faved and Alerted!  
><strong>

**Chappie 13, yay!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Disclaimers: I do not own Fumi, Yoh or any other High School Debut character... even Asoka or Mami.<strong>_

* * *

><p>*The Next Day*<p>

Tsukumi yawned as morning rolled in. A crack os sun-light hit her porcelain colored face making her put a pillow over her head. She groaned slightly, and rose up from her bed. Tsukumi sauntered over to her vanity-table and reached to take out a bottle of dye. She wanted her hair color to be dark blue for today. Her eyes snapped open as she patted the hard-wood dresser, feeling no bottles of dye. Her fingers roamed through her bright bleach blonde hair and then through the patch of dark pink.

She let a heavy sigh escape her mouth. All of a sudden, she knew who took her hair dyes.

"Yoh..." she murmured as a small scowl formed in the features of her face. Regardless, Tsukumi proceeded to get ready and got dressed.

*Tsukumi's POV*

I stepped out of the tee-shirt and boy shorts, stepping into the shower. The hot and steamy water hit my bare skin, relaxing me completely.

Minutes after stepping out of the shower, I dried off and pulled on a slightly baggy cream top that had a "V" neck design. I then started to put on some skinny-jeans and tucked the shirt in a little. I slipped my feet into my flats and put on my flannel jacket. Before leaving out of my room, I grabbed my book-bag and car keys.

Walking down the flights of stairs, greeting my maid and leaving out the door, where my last actions before exiting and sauntering down the pavements of the Masasami manor.

*School*

I removed the key from the ignition and walked through the court-yards of Osaka High. Hundreds of student passed me along the way. All of a sudden, I recongized a familiar face. They boy harbored short and dirty-blond hair, wore a tight black long sleeve shirt and some khaki cargo-shorts. To top it all off, he had tan skin and wore black Adidas.

"Hey... You're the chick who I always see Hitaki talk with all the time." He exclaimed in a deep and husky voice. I couldn't tell if that was they actually sound of his voice or if he attempted to make it like that. I flashed him a small smile and nodded my head, "And you're the dude named Steven, he hangs out with."

He smiled but then his face twisted up in confusion. "So color-head..." I rolled my eyes at the nickname I seem to be living up to as he snickered, "This is your hair color for today?..." I gave him a modest smile as he picked up my hair in his hands, using his thumb to stroke over it, "Pretty fucking girly, huh?" He asked. I retorted, " It's the new shit I got. And? Is there a problem with the color?" I gently removed his hands from my hand and sighed.

He snickered once more and I rolled my light and pale teal colored eyes and shurgged my shoulders. I started to walk on to the cafeteria, stopping at a small field filled with grass and a small garden of the school, and he followed. "You're the silent type aren't ya'?"  
>Again, I shrugged my shoulders while he asked another question... More like a remark; "But I seem to notice you're a fucking chatter-mouth when around Yoh Komiyama... Hitaki's younger brother." My cheeks became rosy and I slightly flushed.<p>

Alll of a sudden, he came. Yoh firmly grasped on my shoulder and glanced through his light brown bang at Steven. "Come on Tsukumi. Let's get going to the cafeteria." he announced. I nodded and started to walk behind him. Before leaving, Steven called out, "Oh, and Hitaki was lookin' for ya' color-head!"

I quickly agreed and followed behind Yoh. 

*Cafeteria*

"You shouldn't talk to Steven anymore." Yoh blurted out as we walked to our usual table. My eyebrow winked up and I was about to ask why, but he already saw it coming. "Steven hangs around Hitaki. So therefore, he tends to act like Hitaki. He could be a bad influence... So I would advise to not to- - -" I giggled and mocked, "Hang around him anymore." Yoh's lips curved into a satisfied small smile, "Correct." He simply said. I nodded and sat down at the table, with him following behind.

"Now, let's talk about that outfit of yours." He brought up another subject. I looked down at what I was wearing and shrugged my shoulders sassing, "What the hell is wrong with it?" he heavily sighed and face-palmed. "Too much like a tom-boy. We definately have a lot of work to do... I would atleast thing that you would get the idea if I took all of your dye and even confescated a pair of your sneakers."

I gasped as he took out a plastic bag containing multiple colors of hair dye... My hair dye. I glared and put my leg on the table, showing him my flower-patterned flats and he grimaced. "Put your leg down! Off the table! That's not what a girl would do." He scolded. I pouted and crossed my arms, "Geez. I was just showing you my flats! At least that's something girly... Right?" I asked. He rolled his pale green eyes and just then, the bell rung. We rose up from the table and he said, "Well... I have to get going to class. See you later. And we will talk about this later." I nodded and let out an exhale, going to my first class of today.

I walked down the halls of the school filled with rows of lockers, classroom doors and students racing to get to their class. There was two people in particular who however, were not in a hurry. The guy hovered over the girl who appeared to be a bit shorter than him and even me. He leaned down, kissing her over and over until she wrapped her arms around him and they started to make out. I glared... For some reason I hated that. It was Hitaki and Makoto... Ugh! I walked passed the scene and hurried to my class; 'P.E'

*P.E Class*

I dressed in some jim-shorts and a simple tee-shirt and headed out to the field. "Alright, class. Today, we're gonna be working on your pitches for soft-ball. I'm gonna' have Mami here." The coach pointed to Mami, a girl who happened to be very tall and quite muscular with short black hair that was styled into a pixie-cut and contiued, "Pitch the ball to ya' and you're going to hit the ball with the bat. Any questions?" I sighed and stepped up to the plate, volunteering to go first and get this over with. I grasped the bat in my hands and swung as the ball came my way. With a loud 'smack' the ball flew off into the distance somewhere and I recieved a bit of appluase from people watching. I stepped off the field and stood behind the gate and watched others as they took their trial and attempting to hit the ball. Student by student lined up and one by one they finished until the bell rung and class was over.

All of a sudden, out of nowhere it was Fumi. He grasped the bat and attempted to hit the ball. I watched from a distance as he failed every attempted, sighing a loud 'Awww' everytime he failed. I eventually got tired of his fails and oblivious state.

I walked onto the dirt field and called out to him, "Word of advice... Don't over swing." He stopped out of his batting stance and faced me, flashing me a warm smile, "Oh! Tsukumi. Hi!" He waved at me and then chimed, "I'm just practicing my hitting... But I fail a bit." I laughed and walked up to him. "A bit, Fumi? I don' think so. You failed every hit you could have easily made." I picked up another bat and pranced over to the ball throwing machine. I pressed the 'On' button and walked back over to him. Fumi sure was brawny... Even I couldn't help not look at his amazing muscles. But in truth... He's not like any other well-muscled guy. He doesn't brag but is calm... And a very good person to be around. I was snapped out of my thoughts when he cupped my cheek and got in my face calling my name over and over. I even heard 'Kumi' come out. I slightly blushed and answered, "Oh.. Sorry! I zoned out for a bit." 

"Oh! That happens to me sometimes." He chimed letting a light laugh erupt from him. I smiled and as the ball came hurdling out towards me, I hit it without much of a swing and it went a far great distance.

Fumi gasped and clapped his hands pulling me into a bear tight hug. Of course, I blushed and gawked at him as he broke the hug. "You have to teach me how to do that!" He exclaimed. I nodded my head and blushed, stuttering, "S-Sure." He picked up his bat and I wrapped my arms around him, grasping on part of the bat. I whispered, "Now take a deep breath." He did as I instructed and as the ball came flying towards us, "Now!" I yelled. He swung and I let go. He swung the bat and with a louder 'smack', the ball soared in the air. Fumi's eyes widned and he started to stroke his goatee. A smile curved on his lips and he ran over, hugging me. I hugged him back; surprisingly. Fumi lifted me up and swung me around in merriement. I couldn't help but giggle along the way. He finally dropped me and exclaimed, "Thanks!" I nodded my head and flushed so deeply.

Just then, the last bell rung and he exchanged glances. He gave me a smile and as did I. Before racing to leave, he shouted out, "Oh, and Kumi! I like your hair color! The change makes you look prettier." I turned around and murmured a 'Thank You' before heading to my next class.

I walked in, everyone was staring at me, including Hitaki. I earned a glare from Makoto but shook it off. This was one of the three classes I had with Makoto. I took a seat and blushed. It was because of Fumi... 

Next Class

"Yoh?" Tsukumi asked as she texted him in class. answered, "you shouldn't be texting in class, you know..." He replied back.

Tsukumi rolled her eyes and typed, "It's important." Before pressing the send button.

Yoh texted back, "Yes?"

Tsukumi braced herself and responded, "I think I have a crush... And it's Fumi..."

* * *

><p><strong>Haha! How was this chappie? Did you all like it? It gets more into the High School Debut plot, so Thanks For Reading. More will be added next chapter and I hope all readers liked it!<strong>

**Thanks For Reading!  
><strong>

**Reviews would be lovely, and so would criticism! Stay tooned for the next chapter as well! Plus, I didn't mention that much about why Yoh and Makoto broke up, but I may put the story in the next chapter. Plus it may have a flash back as well!  
><strong>

**Thanks!  
><strong>

**Kumi-Chan/Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan  
><strong>


End file.
